


Second Time Around

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [44]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Innocence, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: After the motel sex you see if Rick's offer was legit. Only difference is now that you're sober you're super shy and extremely innocent acting which puts Rick in a dominating position.[Rick x Reader]
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Foxy Grandpa [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/829257
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

You stood there before him. Your face warm and your hands fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. Anxiety raced through you wondering if he had been serious about his offer or if it was just some sick joke -- you never knew with him.

You were young and inexperienced with men older than you and not to mention this was Rick Sanchez. But he stood there looking you over with a cocked brow most likely wondering why you were acting so flustered with him.

"W-well? What the hell is it?"

He questioned causing your eyes to turn up from him instead of looking at the desk behind him.

"Back at the motel... You said that... That we could...."

Your breath hitched in the back of your throat. There was no way you could do this sober.

"Wh-what? You wanna fu-fuck again? Is that it?"

His lip turned up as he smirked. Your face went bright red but quickly gave a nod. Rick gave a breathy laugh. His hands came out and grabbed your hips pulling you into him kissing you roughly. Your whole body tensed as you kissed back.

Wasn't he afraid of being caught in the garage? What if one of the other family members came out and caught the both of you?

"I meant what I said."

He said pulling away biting your lip as he left you.

"I'm open to fucking an-anytime you want to b-babe."

He said turning you around and pushing you back against his work bench as his fingers worked in a masterfully skill to unzip your pants.


	2. Chapter 2

A gasp slipped past your parted lips as Rick tugged your pants down around your ankles. He grunted seeing you were wearing some pretty nice deep blue panties. He smirked his finger moving to run along your clothes crotch.

Being completely sober and fucking was way different with Rick. You didn't understand why you were so nervous you had been with two other guys before him so it wasn't like it was your first time. Whatever the reason the nervous butterflies in your stomach was about you had no idea.

"You like that?"

He questioned his finger rubbing against your clit. Bitting your bottom lip you lowered your eyes and not in your head. It wasn't until suddenly Rick with his hand up to grab the bottom of your chin to make you look at him did you realize the expression in his eyes.

"I wanna hear you."

"Y-yes!"

You squeaked not completely ready for the situation you knew you were about to find yourself in. You thought it first that maybe it was some type of sick joke that he was going to play it on you of course he's telling you that he was willing to fuck you whenever you wanted. But as you quickly found out that was not the case and now you were in this position of being push up against his workbench and your pants shifted down around your knees while Rick moved his finger up and down your covered clit.

"We're gonna make this -- make this quick. As m-m-much as I wanna enjoy you sober, we c-cant get caught."

"Y-Yeah."

You agreed. What the hell were you doing!? You were getting ready to fuck your cousin's grandpa - again - while in your aunt and uncles own house! A flare erupted in the pit of your stomach at the trill of having to be quiet and not get caught. Your cheeks warmed greatly as you felt Rick pull your underwear down to join your pants.

Placing his hands on your hips he turned you around and leaned you up against the bench. It didn't take long before his cock entered you from behind. A soft gasp slipped through your gaping lips as the thrusting commensed. You had to bite your bottom lip to keep from moaning while he worked behind you.

His fingers wrapped around your hips as he went to town. The sound of skin against skin clearly echoed off the walls along with some quiet grunts coming from Rick.

"F-fuck baby! Your sweet little pussy is t-tight!"

You moaned.

"Such a nice feeling."

You could tell that Rick was lost in the feeling of your clenching cunt around his cock. He was big and long just how you recalled him the first time. Bitting your lower lip you felt your walls clench him even more before you came withering against his desk. Your silent cry was all you could do without being loud and alerting the patrons inside the home.

Rick wasn't far behind as he stilled inside you after a few more thrusts and emptied his seed inside. It caused you to come a second time from the warmth that flooded your body.

What the hell had you just done?

You just fucked your cousin's grandpa for a second time. You felt filthy yet so satisfied. A quivering sigh passed through your lips feeling his seed sliding out of you as he pulled away. Bending up and pulling your pants up you felt it sliding down your leg.

That made you feel hot as hell.

"There now you know -- now there's proof that I meant what I said."

Rick said sliding his own cock back into his pants. You turned around to face him. Still feeling high from your fuck you dis something unthinkable. Moving forward you reached out and grabbed the back of his head pulling him down into a kiss.

He returned it before pulling away. A blush roamed across your cheeks again as you muttered a thanks and shot crept away. You heard Rick groan not knowing that your shyness was a huge turn on right now for him.

Course you would find out much later all about his kinks and he even find out some of yours.


End file.
